Collide
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Brennan/Booth. Songfic. Collide by Howie Day.


**Collide**

Prompt: #023 Lovers and #049 Collide

Notes: Written for varietypack100 and fanfic50 using the song "Collide" by Howie Day. Thanks to avaleighfitzgerald for the beta!

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

They had finally done it. They had succumbed to their deepest desires and fallen into each other's arms. It had been completely unintentional and sudden, but it had happened and it was the morning after. Their limbs were entangled so much that it was impossible to tell which parts belonged to whom. They were one.

_I'm open_

You're closed 

_Where I follow you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

It had taken months for them to reach the point they were now at. It had taken a while for him to worm his way past her walls and safeguards and into where he believed her heart was. It wasn't entirely her fault. He'd seen some of the guys she'd been with before him and none of them at all had treated her with the respect owed to her.

After they left, she'd appeared normal to everyone but he knew better. A little part of her broke every time one of them took a look at who she really was and decided it wasn't worth the effort. He knew better. They weren't worth the effort. She deserved better. She wasn't just a possession to him, like she was to so many others, but she clearly expected the same treatment and wouldn't risk her heart.

He knew he'd have to show her and he believed, no, he knew that they'd get there in the end To him she was everything.

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_Even the wrong words seem too right_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find you and I collide_

Despite their differences and the complications that always seemed to follow them for every step that they took, they had a mutual attraction of sorts. It was obvious to everyone that they were meant to be together, right from the moment they had first met, and even they had known it themselves. They'd always pushed it away though and denied any spark of passion that the other might ignite in them. No matter how hard they pushed it away, there was no stopping it when it pressed back stronger than ever. Their auras were always being drawn towards each other. It was pointless trying to deny the obvious, but it was easier than facing the truth. That's what they had always believed before. Now though, things were changing.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

He thought back to the night before. They'd been arguing as usual over something so unimportant that he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. He'd wanted out of the conversation and she'd pushed him back outside her walls, so he pushed his lips against hers, without thinking, without breathing, kissing her relentlessly as he showed her just how much they meant and how little their stupid insignificant argument actually did. It had been hard, rough and to the point – just a collision of flesh precipitated by months of frustration and anger and adoration. But they both knew that it had potential. And they went with it. The kiss had led further. Words were left behind and they let their actions speak for them. After all, actions spoke louder than words.

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find you and I collide_

The passion and desire felt the night before had remained and had perhaps even intensified. He had somehow expected to wake up alone like normal, to find it had all been a dream, but no. It was real. He was with the one that he loved. They had finally come together despite everything, despite all of the complications that surrounded their relationship. He never wanted to let go of the moment. Ever. If he could die happy, now would be the time. Everything was perfect.

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

Although they wanted the moment to last forever, it wouldn't. That defied the laws of physics and it just wasn't possible. There was no knowing in which direction they would go. All that he knew was that wherever she went, he would follow. There was no stopping him.

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_Even the wrong words seem too right_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find you and I collide_

He watched her as she opened her big blue eyes to his and saw her slow steady realisation of what this, what they meant. What he meant. He believed that she could feel it now. That she understood just how much she meant to him and what he'd do to keep her happy and by his side. If actions do speak louder than words, he'd think it obvious. He'd do anything for her at all. He'd do anything for the one he loved.

_You finally find you and I collide_

_You finally find you and I collide_

END


End file.
